Lick Your Fingers
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa anjing yang biasa menjilati tangannya dari bawah kolong kasur dia temukan tewas di kamar mandi. Parahnya, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau yang sejak tadi menjilati jarinya adalah setan. Aku adalah setan pengambil keperawanan orang berisik sepertimu Dobe. What The Hell? Memangnya ada setan seperti itu? SasuNaru Again. Happy FID #6. COmedy Horror gagal.


**Disclaimer**

** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu Urband Legend.  
><strong>

**Warning**

**OOC, misstypo, Aneh, abal, BoyXboy, Parody, Comedy Horor gagal, cerita homo, dll.**

Naruto benci hantu…

Semua orang tahu itu.

Namun, malam itu Kushina dan Minato ada acara. Mereka hendak pergi makan malam dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto yang sudah berusia lima belas tahun itu menolak saat diajak ikut bersama. Dengan alasan dirinya sudah besar, dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dengan anjingnya yang dia beri nama Shikamaru. Yah, dia memakai nama sahabat terbaiknya untuk nama anjing kesayangan berbulu putih itu.

Hari beranjak malam, setelah selesai makan malam dan nonton tv, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit merinding saat di luar sana hujan turun amat deras. Di rumah mewah itu sekarang ini dia sendirian.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan. Naruto bergidik ketakutan dan bergulung selimut orange kesayangannya.

"_Kaa-san_ perginya lama sekali…" Naruto merinding. Untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah. Seperti setiap kali dirinya merasa kesepian dan memastikan Shikamaru ada di bawah kolong kasurnya. Dirinya bernapas lega saat merasakan jilatan basah di tangannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto terlelap.

Pukul sepuluh malam, Naruto merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Putera tunggal Namikaze-Uzumaki itu merogoh saku celananya setengah sadar menggunakan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya masih dijalati Shikamaru di bawah sana.

"Hallo, _Kaa-san_?" sapa si pirang parau.

"Naruto, kau sudah tidur? Maaf, sepertinya malam ini _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan pulang sangat malam. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yeah…" Naruto mengangguk. Setelah mendengar ucapan 'oyasumi' dari Kushina, Naruto kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya kemudian terlelap. Tersenyum tipis saat jilatan itu masih dirinya rasakan.

Tiba-tiba dari kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, ia mendengarkan suara air yang menetes. Ah, iya. Mungkin kerannya belum ia tutup dengan benar. Dengan malas Naruto berdiri, ia tidak mendengar tetesan air di kamar mandi karena tadi hujan turun sangat deras.

Dengan sempoyongan, ia beringsut dari kasurnya. Berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi sambil mengucek mata, dan tanpa rasa curiga, ia membuka pintunya lebar.

"AAARGGGHHHH!" Naruto menjerit ketakutan. Ia melompat mundur saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Shikamaru, anjing kesayangannya mati dengan posisi digantung di atas shower. Darahnya terus mengalir menetes membasahi lantai.

Naruto memasang wajah pucat.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah-

Siapa yang sejak tadi menjilati tangannya?

Jantung Naruto berdegup cepat, ia menoleh ke kolong kasurnya, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat saat satu kepala muncul dari dalam sana.

"Ha-hantu?" pekik Naruto ketakutan. Ia ingin pingsan tapi tidak bisa.

Sialan!

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Khukhukhukhukhu… Dobe…" suara berat itu membuat Naruto merinding. Ia beringsut mundur saat sosok itu keluar sepenuhnya dari bawah kasur dan berdiri tegak di depannya. Kulitnya amat pucat dan ia memiliki pakaian serba gelap.

Apa dia hantu?

Atau pembunuh?

"Siapa kau?!" bentak Naruto marah. "Kenapa kau ada di kolong kasurku?"

"DAN KENAPA KAU MENJILATI JARI-JARIKU?!"

"Aku adalah setan, _Dobe_…" pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan bentuk aneh itu menyeringai. "Aku adalah setan pengambil keperawanan manusia-manusia berisik sepertimu."

"HIEEEE?!" Naruto semakin ketakutan. Sejak kapan ada setan yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Ia berdiri dan mundur tertatih. Sekali lagi ia tersentak kaget saat pintu di belakangnya tertutup dengan keras. "Tapi-tapi, aku bukan wanita _Teme_." Naruto menurunkan kolornya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang bisa mengubah rated fic ini menjadi M. berharap Sasuke mengerti dan tidak jadi memperkosanya. Tidak menyadari Sasuke yang menatap kejantanan Naruto nyaris tidak berkedip. Kedua kaki panjang itu melayang tidak menatap lantai.

"Kau salah alamat." Naruto berkata takut-takut.

Sialan!

Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha, setan yang tidak pernah gagal melaksanakan misinya itu kali ini memang salah alamat. Apa kata Itachi yang sedang berkeliaran mencari mangsa di luar sana? Sasuke pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan.

Tapi bukan kah seharusnya, dalam urband legend yag dibacanya, si korban yang harusnya dia jilati tangannya itu seorang gadis? Kenapa berubah menjadi pemuda tampan nan maskulin walau masih terlihat remaja?

Kakek Madara kurang ajar. Yang dia berikan tadi sore ternyata adalah alamat palsu!

Tapi-

Sekali lagi si bungsu Uchiha memperhatikan Naruto. Si pirang itu sangat tampan dengan rambut keemasan layaknya mentari pagi. Lagipula dia sudah kepalang tanggung berada di sini.

Hajar saja, Sas! Hantu itu mulai membatin sinting.

"Aku tidak peduli Dobe…" Sasuke mendekat, menyeringai aneh saat melihat betis kecokelatan Naruto yang amat seksi. "Aku akan tetap memperkosamu. Khukhukhukhu!"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

**The end**

**HUAHAHAHAHA! Maaf gaje. Dan karena biasanya tiap bikin drabble Nay selalu banjir permintaan sekuel, di sini Nay negasin gak ada sekuel loh. Hihihi.**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #6. Maaf gak sesuai tema 69. Karena Nay gak ada ide sama sekali, pas lagi nunggu pesawat mau pergi dan iseng baca2 urband legend di Airport, Nay dapet ide ini. Hihihi.**

**Nay sedih ya karena tahun ini banyak yang gak ikutan SNDays, sekarang FID di fandom SasuNaru juga sepi. Walo Nay sempet jengkel setengah mati ma Teme, tetep aja keselnya itu gak bisa lama2. Gak bedalah ma pas Nay ngambek ke pacar kalo liat dia dideketin cewek lain. namanya cinta kan selalu memaafkan. HUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Berharap para senpai ikut menyumbangkan cerita-ceritanya juga. Fujodanshi SN udah pada kekurangan oksigen kayaknya.**

**Nay masih masa hiatus. Ini maksain loh, Nay kira tahun ini gak bisa ikut ngeramein. Walo pendek, kan yg diliat usahanya. Untuk ultah Naruto Uzumaki my soulmate juga gak janji ya.**

**Maaf juga gak bisa balesin dulu PM2. Kebanyakan, jadi gak sempet buka. **

**RnR?**

**Sankyuuu**


End file.
